Claiming a birthright
by Yzak Stonier
Summary: My view on how Vegeta claims his destiny.


**Disclaimer: usual, don't own, never will, don't sue, etc, etc**

**Author's note: I apologise for the lack of updates on my other fics but I have been v.busy these past few months, I am trying to catch up, any requests for my "tribute" poems?**

"Kami damn Kakarot to hell!" a certain short prince exclaimed, he could feel the extraordinary energy being emitted from that 3rd class clown even though he appeared to be some distance away.

Vegeta found himself lying on the ground, in a crater his body made when that damn android tricked him. The memory caused more rage and frustration to surface in his mind, once again his pride had over-ridden his brain, and once again his body had paid the price. It appeared fate wasn't content in just letting Kakarot being stronger than him, now Gohan was as well, and the brat was only half-Sayian!

Vegeta started to take in his surroundings and the damage that had been inflicted on his body, the small mountain town that Dr. Gero chose to release his new monster was unrecognisable from the peaceful, idyllic place Vegeta had found when he arrived. The sun was out and birds chirped in the trees, now it was dark and silent, as if mourning the travesty that had occurred. He remembered how he and the android 17 decimated this town with their fighting, also the surrounding ground was filled with craters, Vegeta's rage shot up even more when he remembered he had to run away from the damn android, Him Vegeta a prince, running away from some upgraded tin can! He remembered the pain when it hit him, how everything turned white, and how hard the ground was as his body impacted against it, hard. Seeing how it was now dark, Vegeta figured it could be no longer than four hours after he got KO'd. He saw his armour was cracked and the fabric torn in a fair few places, blood ran freely from numerous cuts making him look a mess. No broken bones he decided "but at least two ribs cracked" he added talking to no-one in particular.

He made his way over to a small un-destroyed piece of grass and dropped onto it exhausted, he sensed both Kakarot and Gohan's Ki about 200 miles south of this village, and he decided against rushing in and making another fool of himself. After all, he thought bitterly, what did the Earth need him for when it had the bakka and his son?

In the end just what could he do?

In the end just what the hell had he ever done?

Then Vegeta realised, he would've fallen over if he wasn't already sitting on the grass.

"Just what the Hell have I done?" he bellowed out loud in frustration and anger,

"Freeza, those androids, Cell, Buu, hell I couldn't stop Bebi possessing me let alone fight him" he could feel all the suppressed rage and anger manifesting within him, the sky seemed to grow darker as his rage built, he paid it no attention as it dawned on him, the way he trained all those years ago, when the legendary super Sayian had yet to reveal himself, was the way he should have continued. Vegeta's body began to glow a faint white which built up and soon he shone, a mighty beacon of pure light in the strange darkened surrounding him, blue lines of coruscating energy shot of him as his body tried to contain this new power.

Bulma felt it first "what's that? What's wrong with Vegeta!" she shouted at Gohan as she felt something was wrong, and the sky had grown noticeably darker in the direction Vegeta lay recovering after his fight. As the sky darkened he voice became near hysterical, and she asked Gohan again, but it was Goku who answered her,

"well you know all those time Vegeta was saying he is a prince, how his blood was superior to my 3rd class blood?" he paused, as both Gohan and Bulma nodded, he could see that both were clueless how it was connected so he continued "Vegeta has now finally claimed his birth-right, he has now become the most powerful Sayian alive" he added, noticing the shocked looks on his friends faces.

"Now things will begin to get interesting" a hollow, deep voice rang out from behind them.

Do you guys want another chapter? Was this the worst DBZ/GT fic you've ever read? Please R&R, let me know, weather to continue or stop.


End file.
